PrussiaxEngland Loving someone for the first time
by puffball371
Summary: prussia shows up at england's house claiming  he only came over only because be was bored, but he cam for a more dirtier reason. In the end they end up on the floor, naked, and asleep...


Arthur sat on his couch and thought to himself again of how bored he was. A knock at the door woke him from his thoughts to send him almost literally transporting to the door to find what it was and if it could snap him away from his boredom. When he opened the door it revealed Prussia, his hands tightly folded behind his back. England asked, "Hello, Prussia! What are you here for?" Prussia foolishly grinned and replied, "May I come in?" England stepped aside and escorted him to the couch.  
>"So? Why are you here?" Arthur said to Gilbert, remembering how he retreated the question the first time he asked. "Oh, no reason…I was just extremely bored." Gilbert folded his legs and waited for Arthur's response. "Would you like anything to drink?" England asked. "Umm…Do you have any tea?" Prussia asked. "Of course! I will go whip up a quart now. I'll be right back." England answered as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. Prussia watched as he left the room. He looked himself down from head to toe, what part about him didn't turn England on, maybe he was being too proper. He needed to be sexier. He sprawled himself out on the couch. One leg over the back and the other on the wooden coffee table. He shook his head up and down from side to side and then flipped it back. He laid one arm over the arm of the couch and the other over the back.<br>England walked back into the living room with two glasses of tea. He set them down on the coffee table and he sat down in the only left spot on the couch. Prussia blushed as Arthur brushed his pants as he sat down. The real reason Prussia came to see England wasn't just because he was bored. His relationship with Germany had just ended and he had always had a secret crush on England. He smirked at the thought or their lips touching. "So what do you wanna do?" Arthur asked.  
>"Umm…The real reason I came here wasn't because I was bored…" Prussia said as his voice trailed off. England gave the other country a weird and confused look, "Than why did you co-"<br>"I love you!" Prussia interrupted. Gilbert got out of his so called "sexy" position and scooted closer to Arthur. Their shoulders brushed together. "I…I-I…" England stuttered. "I always have too…" Prussia toppled over England, literally jumping on him. He wrapped his arms around Arthur and felt his warm hands do the same. Their lips touched and a sensation on connection between the two began. Gilbert felt Arthur trying to slip his tongue into the kiss but pushed it away before he could and slid his tongue into Arthur's mouth first. Prussia started to unbutton England's shirt but the boy grabbed his wrist before he could get to the second button. "This couch isn't big enough for this, follow me to my room."  
>Prussia stood up and followed England down a long hallway, he felt awkward, just getting up and moving through the house like this. Maybe England was used to it from America? They had an on and off relationship all the time. Gilbert shook his head and looked on to the open door or England's bed room. "Do you wanna shut the do-" England started but was interrupted by Prussia's foot kicking the door behind him shut with a loud "bam". Gilbert pushed Arthur onto the perfectly made bed. He quickly unbuttoned England's shirt and touched his hands to Arthur's chest as their lips touched again. As they made out Arthur started to unbutton Gilbert's shirt and had his off in a matter of seconds too. Prussia slid his hands down Arthur's pants, feeling his thighs. "Stop teasing me Gilbert!" Arthur yelled as the other countries hands moved closer to his vital region. "Fine!" Gilbert said as his hands slid out and unbuttoned Arthur's pants. Which were quickly off along with his boxers. Prussia slid his hands down to<br>Arthur's *bleep* and squeezed it with one hand as the other cuffed Arthur's head behind his ears. England's tongue pushed Prussia's out of the way to that his slid into his mouth. Arthur made sure he had a good grip on Gilbert's shirt and rolled him over so that he was on the bottom now. Gilbert's eyes grew in amazement at the strength of Arthur. He quickly undressed Prussia leaving only his boxers on, Arthur's lips left Gilbert's and his tongue slid down prussia's side till they reached his boxers. He gripped the fabric with his teeth and pulled them down his body. England's hair brushed against Prussia's vital region. Arthur threw the underwear across the room as he unclenched them from his teeth. They were now both completely naked. Gilbert felt his manhood slide against Arthur's as he slithered back up to Gilbert's face. They changed positions and England laid up against the pillows, leaning him up a little. Prussia lay on top of him with his head against England's chest. He played with Gilbert's hair. "Is this your first time?" Arthur asked Gilbert.  
>"No…I did it with Germany too…We just broke up…" Gilbert replied. Arthur slumped down so their heads leaned against each others. "So does this mean were going out now?" Arthur asked. "Only if you want…" Prussia replied. "Of course" England said as he hopped back on top of Gilbert. His Manhood pushed inside of Gilbert's. Prussia felt his lover inside of him, they both pushed harder and harder by the second. Prussia gasped for air. And Arthur took it out, he slid underneath Gilbert. Gilbert started to slid down on Arthur, until his mouth was touching Arthur's manhood. Slowly Prussia opened his mouth and Gilbert's manhood slid inside of Prussia's mouth. He gave him a blow job until they both couldn't breathe from the pushing and gasping. Their lips touched again and Gilbert's tongue slid in and pressed against Arthur's. After a few more minutes of Gasping and sex, they ended up on the floor curled up and asleep on top of each other.<br>Prussia's eyes blinked open for only a second, "I love you England!" he whispered in his ear, and then went back to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
